Finder's Keepers
by Obasan-Kitsune
Summary: Roy finds an injured Kagome in a river.


Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or FullMetal Alchemist.

This is a request fic from Kouga'sChild. This is for you as you requested.

It was late august now. The cold wind blew on his face as he walked down the road to his small apartment. It's been months since he had seen the two brothers and though it saddened him, Roy showed nothing on the outside. Now a day's the time just seemed to pass slowly, since there was nothing left for him to put his dreams to.

The fuhrer's position was no longer open and only now could he serve his country with his position as a colonel. Helping the people he could was good enough for him. For now anyway and he had his subordinates to watch over as well.

Roy sighed as he walked towards a small bridge that gave him the signal that his house was just a block away. Looking to the sky he saw that it was blocked with gray clouds threatening to just start raining at any time. Roy took his first step onto the bridge, startled a little when the sound of his footsteps changed just slightly before shaking off his hesitant step and continuing his journey home.

Continuing to look around at all the familiar sights that he has only seen year after year Roy set his sight towards the water floating in a sluggish pace underneath the bridge. Stopping and leaning on the wall of the bridge he looked downwards at the water, staring of into space. People around this time were inside, since the thunderstorm called had them stay at home for the day. Only a few people, such as him, were walking around hurrying home or on a final chore to finish before going home.

The water looked frigid but clear enough that he could see the bottom. Sometimes he wished life could be like a river, were it just flowed in one course and he never really had too much to worry about but overflowing.

But life was anything but straight, and even worse it was anything but predictable. Well, sometimes it was predictable.

Roy was about to stand when something caught his eye. A small white object was flowing its way down the river. Captivated for a second he watched the small skinny object hit small rocks knocking it this way and that way. It was almost like the river was bullying the stick

When it was almost out of view Roy sighed and stood up. His eyes scanned the river one more time before he pushed away from the wooden wall. Right before he could walk away though he took a look to the left for some reason beyond his understanding only to see a red and white object laying up the stream.

Stopping mid step Roy stared at the bright object against the clear blue water before his feet carried him towards the object. Worry built inside him, another thing that was beyond his understanding, as his cool face smoothed over with emotion.

Reaching the end of the bridge and stepping down under it into the water, his feet getting soaked along with his coat, Roy noticed that the red he saw was not staying still, in fact it was slowly making its way down the river as he made his way upwards. And more of those small skinny wooden sticks were flowing down the river, from what he could tell now as some kind of basket. As Roy got closer and he could see the red and white object it hit him that it was a person. The red that was pooling around his legs now was pink and he could tell at once from the smell what it was. For his years in a war he knew that metallic smell enough to be able to tell what it was anywhere.

Blood.

As he approached the body Roy could only wonder and hope that the woman was alive. As he finally reached the body he knelt only to find that the figure was upside down. Taking a quick scan at the body he found the person to be shorter then him and had long black hair. But the white of the strange shirt it wore was clear and from what he could see was a bandage wrapped around its back. Grabbing its arm carefully, Roy checked for a pulse only to sigh in relief when he found one. Also he took note at how soft the skin was and how delicate it was, almost like a doll's.

Roy checked for injuries on the back only to find none. His eyebrows gathered together in confusion before he tried to picture what the front would look like. As he grabbed the body's side he carefully turned it only to get his answer.

Looking in wonder Roy saw that the body was in fact a woman, her strange shirt was ripped. But he didn't linger to long for there was a huge laceration on her stomach leading from her left rib to her right hip. Blood oozed from the wound slowly but what amazed him was that it looked like it was healing. How long was this woman laying here? It couldn't have been long since the blood hadn't run down the river for too long.

Roy continued to stare at the wound until the wind blew making the woman he was holding shake some and it was then that he looked at her face to see it was flushed. While the rest of her was cold as ice and white her face was hot. Not bothering at the moment to really look at her he knew he had to do something. She was coming down with a fever.

The cold water no longer bothered him as he covered the woman with his coat and picked up the girl. Carefully carrying her he slowly walked up the bank and unto the empty streets. The hospital was a few blocks away and would take about five minutes one foot but it was his only choice. His home didn't have the equipment to help her like the hospital had.

So Roy began his slow trudge towards the hospital, well slow enough not to stir her wounds and fast enough to be called a soft jog.

It was then that it began to rain. Roy cursed under his breath at his luck.

-

Roy now sat outside the emergency room waiting. The warmth of the room only made him realize how wet his cloths were and by the way his cup of coffee shook only told him how much of shock he was in.

Well not a shock, more like worry. For some reason he felt attached to the woman and he barely knew her.

As he took a sip of the coffee Roy looked towards the door. What caused that kind of injury? Why was she in that river? Even more her wounds…

She couldn't be a homunculus. If she were she would have already healed by the time he got here and be walking around now. Setting his mug on his right knee Roy sighed. Now he wished he looked at her face, well at least when the operation was done he could question her.

After all as an officer of the law he had to protect people. Even if he cant save everyone maybe he can protect a small amount of people. That alone would bring some peace to his mind.

It was already past eight when the door the opened. Roy's eyes wiped towards the door to see a nurse walking out and towards him. Standing up he set his cup on the floor, it was cold by now anyway, and prepared himself.

"She will make it."

For some reason those words soothed his nerves and it was only then that he realized how tense he was.

"How is she?"

"Her wounds were serious but it seemed that there were healing a lot faster then normal people. Her laceration across her stomach isn't as deep as it seemed."

Roy nodded toward the nurse.

"May I see her?"

"She isn't awake right now but she is being moved to another room. You can wait for her to wake in there." The nursed looked him up and down before shaking her head.

"I suggest you go home and get changed in something dry." Roy looked down to his clothing only to look back up and shake his head. They were dry for the most part, just a little sticky at the moment but still partly dry for the most part.

The nurse sighed before leading him to the room.

-

Roy now sat in one of those wooden chairs next to a bed. The white stark room blinded him for a moment but his only eye soon focused enough for him to see. On the crisp white bed Roy could see that the black hair of the woman's was even darker against it. Almost like midnight it seemed to pour over the sheets in waves. Finally scanning her face, he found it slim, almost like she rarely ate, cheeks somewhat hollow. Though her face was less flushed with fever showing her ivory like skin. Her neck was skinny and slim but that was all he could see as for the white sheets covered the rest of her.

Looking at the charts he found that she was stable and there were more wounds then what he saw. Bruises covered half of her body and small scratches were everywhere from what the chart had said. Roy's eyes narrowed. What ever caused this was no accident.

Looking back at the asleep woman Roy sighed. He wondered how long it would be before she awoke.

One hour later at nine o'clock Roy felt his eyes grow heavy as the storm that was occurring outside the building. It was at nine thirteen that Roy found himself asleep in the wooden chair. Dreams of steady rivers and blood danced in his mind. Well so much for wishing to be a peaceful river, even they had more problems then he thought.

And it was around ten did a stirring happen in the bed.


End file.
